This invention relates to water beds.
Water bed mattresses generally comprise a flexible outer wall of a plastic such as polyvinyl chloride and a valve for the insertion and removal of water from the interior of the mattress. The plastic outer wall is formed from sheets of plastic seamed at appropriate locations to form a right regular parallelopiped when full of water.
In one type of prior art of water bed mattresses, the seams are along the side and in another type the seams are along the corners and the bottom. It is known for the bottom to include at least a patch of heat-resistant plastic to shield the water bed cover from the heater.
The prior art water beds have the disadvantages of: (1) lacking durability because the seams frequently weaken and cause leaks; (2) being subject to damage or requiring a heat-resistant additional pad on the bottom because heat from the heater causes the plasticizer to leech from the material on the bottom of the water bed mattress, causing breakage and leaks at that location; and (3) being marred in appearance by the seams which are visable from the sides or from the top of the bed.